psyche
by amehaine
Summary: Will they ever notice what's beneath each other's facade? A short drabble regarding Azuma and Kaname's relationship. In a romantic view point. Some are short some will take up a whole chapter...
1. Chapter 1

Short Azuma Kaname story...

**1.** **Unexpected**

Kaname thought about his coversation with Chizuru that night they decided to sleep over his house. Honestly, he didn't mean to tell them that he fell in love with an older person... _again_. But he couldn't help it, it seems like he is really attracted to older people... teachers to be exact... he just couldn't help falling in love with his kind and mature teacher... Azuma-sensei.

**2. Affection**

My students asked me if I'll be bringing over my girlfriend during the cultural festival. Honestly, I was shocked with the question. I never thought that I looked like I have a lover. Not when I obviously fancy another...

My student...

A male...

Who obviously hates me...

"Where's Tsukahara-kun?" I asked sounding all nonchalant, as if it didn't bother me.

"Kaname-cchi? he's somewhere around doing errands for somebody! it's so hard being the president" I guess. I will have to look for him again. . . the object of my affection.

**3. stairs**

The visage of him looking so worn out and alone in the stairs can't leave my mind. Tsukahara-kun must be really tired. I wanted to go down and console him but... I'm sure that would make him hate me more.

So I'll just do what I can, and lessen his workload.

**4. Curtains**

"Here's some of the curtains. Some class asked for extras"

He was always there to save me. Always there when I needed help. Even when I don't ask for any. He always know what to do.

That's why my body has learned to reject him everytime he makes my heart flutter with his kindness.

Every time my heart screams 'I like you' my body would in turn show that 'I hate you'. That's why, I always wonder, which one do you see? I hope the former.

**5. Name**

Kaname.

I wonder when Tsukaharu-kun turned into Kaname-kun to just Kaname in my head. It might be presumptous of me but someday I'd like to openly call you Kaname. Would you shyly smile at me? or would you hide your embarrassment with an act?

well I guess I wouldn't know...since you hate me so


	2. Chapter 2

**6. Reminds me of you**

The sun has begun to set enveloping the sky in a beautiful orange color. For the first time in a long time, Kaname had his most awaited alone time. Due to loads of paper works that naturally accompanies the cultural festival he had finished his work late. Not that he minds, it does allow him to spend time for himself. But don't get him wrong he enjoys being with his friends, though he will never say it, but sometimes he wants to break free from the usual ruckus and think about a certain teacher and his growing feelings.

Azuma-sensei, every time Kaname looks at the setting sun it always reminds him of the calm and gentle sensei; both encompassing, warm and breathtakingly beautiful.

Kaname smile, albeit a small one, but still a sincere and warm smile. It seems like everything is starting to remind him of the teacher, from the setting sun, to his own glasses, even the man standing by the lamppost reminds him of the teacher. He can tell even from a far that they both have soft brown hair, the man is leaning but he can tell that if he ever stands to his full height they'd be about the same height, with the same lean body structure, they're even wearing the same color of coat and muffler, and what do you know the man's even wearing the same type of glasses.

Kaname inwardly chuckles, if not because everything's been reminding him of his sensei he would think that his minds making an illusion to somehow ease his longing for the teacher. After all why else would someone who looks too much like his sensei be there when school has finished 3 hours ago?

And since when did he started thinking that the sensei is his?

**7. Waiting for you**

I watched as he shook his head as if he wants to stop whatever it is that he's thinking. For 3 hours I've been standing here, in this place, where I know he'll definitely cross. I know that that sounds too much like a stalker but I couldn't help it. I wanted to see him so much that before I noticed it I was standing here. I was even surprised when I noticed that 3 hours had already passed! I was too caught up with my longing that time seems to have stopped around me and only started moving again when I saw the familiar black hair and stopped again when I saw him smile.

It was a small one, and it vanished as fast as it appeared, but the moment his eyes lit with mirth and his face relaxed into a serene smile. I. I can attest that I've never seen him more beautiful... now if only that smile was for me then... I shook my head, must not let my thoughts to wonder.

"Tsukahara-kun?" I asked so as not to raise suspicion

"S-sensei?w-what are you doing there?!" he was clearly surprised to see me and I can only smile with his cute reaction.

"I was planning to go to the grocery but I got tired and I decided to rest here" Lies.

"I... I see" for some reason he sounded a bit disappointed and I don't know why.

"Did you just finished your student council duties?"

"Y-yeah. I mean yes"

I chuckled, I would prefer for him to speak informally but alas, in his eyes I'm nothing but a teacher.

"I see, then as a reward for Tsukahara-kun's hardwork sensei will treat you to dinner!" I said as I grabbed the shocked Tsukahara-kun by the arm.

"Y-You don't need to do that! I'm not a kid I don't need a reward" he answered stubbornly just like how I expected him. I smiled, I expected it but that does not mean it didn't hurt.

"Yes, yes I know" but I'm not backing down "But consider this as a favor to your sensei who does not want to eat alone" without waiting for his reply I pulled Kaname by the arm and walked towards the nearest restaurant.

"Let me go! Sensei!" he continue his struggle but my grip around his arm is firm. I won't let you escape today my kaname. And after sometime Kaname had stopped struggling and just let me pull him. I'm not going to let him go for two reasons, one: he might escape as soon as I do so and two: I would want to hold him close to me for a bit longer.

"by the way, sensei?" he asked in a small, if I didn't know any better I would say 'shy' tone

"hmm?"

"how long have you been resting there?" I stopped for a few seconds before I resumed walking

"about 3 minutes"


End file.
